Impossible Love?
by marthakun95
Summary: A young prince called Naruto Uzumaki is an arrogant young man who treats his ukes as slaves or sexual toys, and there's a little uke that he's interested in and wants to force him to become his lover his name is Sasuke Uchiha; but will Sasuke summit himself to the prince's wishes? Or will he fight for his freedom? ENTER AND READ.
1. Chapter 1

**Impossible Love?**

**In this fic Naruto is an arrogant prince who treats his ukes as slaves until he meets a beautiful uke named Sasuke and forces him to become his lover; Now, will Sasuke summit to the prince's wishes? Or did Naruto just found the rock inside of his shoe? Read and find out!**

**ATTENTION: THE TITLE OF THIS STORY IS NOT MINE IT BELONGS TO THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR OF THIS STORY, HER NAME IS MARAHIA AND THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS WERE WRITTEN BY HER AS WELL. ALSO NONE OF THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME, THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**Now enjoy ;)**

**Some details: Onegai (please), Gomenasai (sorry), Hai (yes), Arigato (thank you), Sayo (good bye), and Matte (wait). These are the words that will appear in the first two chapters.**

**Chapter 1: Meeting my new destiny and home**

**SASUKE POV**

The dark clouds were gathering in the sky which I was watching from my window, and then…it starts raining.

Who am I? My name is Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha… I live in my house, I work and go to high school, I have very few friends…but it wasn't like this at the beginning, I wasn't alone, I had a family but I don't know what happened to them, my parents died and I don't know the reason, so I lived with my brother.

Both of us lived in this house, it's a small house but it was all we had…until one day Itachi, my brother, told me that he needed to get his throne back, I didn't knew what he meant by that…but I didn't care, I cried a lot when he left because now I had to live all alone between all this mess.

He promised me that one day he'll be back and that he would come for me but he also said that in the meantime I had to take care of myself because I was very valuable and special; but I don't get it, what did he meant by that? Maybe he just said it because of our brotherhood…

Now I was in the kitchen making supper, I noticed that it started to rain harder and that the thunders were starting to roar in the sky, I was so bored until I heard that someone was knocking my door…so I went to open it to see who it was.

-Hello Sasuke, let me in it's raining a lot out here!-yup…he is my friend Shikamaru, but I just like to call him Shika, we've known each other since we were little.

-Hai, come in Shika n.n

After getting himself dried and getting inside my house I invited Shikamaru to have some dinner, he was hungry so he didn't refuse, I think that he just came to talk to me about all of the rumors that he heard about all of the princes that lived in the town… Oh! Did I forget to mention? This town is full of princes, all of them in different parts… I mean East, West, South…etc; Shika always brings me news about them.

-I've heard that there are a lot of ukes that are hiding in different parts of this side of the town, and that a lot of the ukes that have been found didn't even know that they were ukes-Shika was so excited telling me all this while he was eating-Prince Naruto has possession of almost all of them.

-I'm not surprised… I mean, he is…- I blush by just listening to someone mentioning his name-…a prince so he has everybody eating from the palm of his hand…

Do you wander why did I blush? I met Naruto when I was just a kid just by mere coincidence and at that time I was always treated as a little girl…well he wasn't any different from the others he did treat he as a girl but in a more "perverted" way.

=Flashback=

-well, well, if it is Sasu-chan hehe- the blonde boy with blue eyes said while he cornered little Sasuke against the wall.

-prince, Onegai…don't hurt me-the younger boy pleaded while his eyes were getting watery and his cheeks were turning red.

-you're such a babe; did you know that?-he said while he grabbed the little boy's waist-I wouldn't be surprised if you were an uke-he whispered into Sasuke's ear and then Naruto kissed Sasuke on the lips passionately.

-"he's…kissing me?"-the raven thought while his cheeks were acquiring more red and then he innocently closed his eyes to get to feel more of the touch of the prince's lips, but then the magic moment came to an end.

-I'm sure we'll see each other soon beauty-he said while he stroked the raven's cheek while said raven was staring at him all blushed and surprised at the same time.

-I…

-hehe

The blond left along with his friends, while the raven just stood there all still, touching his lips, transferring to his brain all the information of what just happened to him…it couldn't be…with the prince?

=End of Flashback=

-mm…hey what would happen to us if we were ukes?

-eh? I don't think so- I said all concerned

-well look at you Sasuke…you're such a beauty…you're thinner than most of the normal guys and your waist looks like the waist of a beautiful girl, and your eyes look like the night itself and your skin is so pale and soft-I just stared at Shika with my mouth and eyes wide open.

He is right!... I mean, I've noticed how just not the girls in school but the guys as well are always sending me weird looks, some of them have even tried to touch me but Shikamaru was always there defending me…could it be that I truly am…? But if I were a uke they'll take me to Naruto's kingdom! And I would become his uke!...is that a bad thing?...of course it's bad!...but…that way I'll see him again…and…

My cheeks are turning red while my heart is beating so fast… I don't know why…but… I would like to see him again…even if it's only for a few seconds but… My train of thoughts was interrupted by Shika who was waving his hand right in front of my face.

-it was only a joke Sasuke!-he said that just to make me feel better, I know it.

-I know! But…if what you're saying it's true?...if I am uke?...

-I don't know Sasuke…that would be so troublesome; don't you think?...all ukes are treated as slaves and even some of them are treated as whores when they are forced to go to bed with the princes- I was horrified "forced to go to bed with the princes" I don't like how that sounds…

-Haha, well the good part is that some ukes live as kings just for being the prince's lovers-he said while he finished eating-but still…it has its' bad side…

I kept thinking about all this while I was staring at my plate…if I were uke then what?...would Naruto accept me?...would I be just a slave or…would I be his lover?...now that I think about it…Naruto has a lot of ukes and his friends are always yelling to the world things like "which uke did you used last night?" and if I were his uke… I could be with him…like that…on the bed and then…but what am I thinking? I shake my head to get rid of all those bad thoughts…me? Being the uke of that pervert? No way! I can barely stand all of the guys at school!

-Well Sasuke, I think I should take my leave its a little late-he said while he stands from the chair and takes all of his dishes and puts them in the dish washer-I love how you cook! n.

-hehe Arigato, see ya-I said waving my hand from the door-and be careful with the princes little uke!-I know he'll be upset for what I've just said.

-A uke? Me? Quit joking around Sasu-uke! Haha Sayo!

And then the silhouette of Shika vanished in the rain…

Do you want to know what an uke is?... I read books about them and they said something like this: Uke is a man, but a very beautiful man with some feminine looks and besides all of the ukes have the possibility of getting pregnant, also the first man that makes love to an uke would become that uke's master for ever.

But in this town the ukes are sold and even some people traffic them…they treat them as garbage, but why? They're human beings too and besides…what if I were an uke? What would happen to me? Besides I don't have my brother with me!...maybe this had something to be with what my brother told me about "taking care of myself because I was very valuable and special" could it be that he was hiding it from me all this time?

Ok, now I was scared…ukes are treated in a very cruel way and if I were one…they would treat me the same way, besides I'm still a virgin… Yeah! Just like you read! I'm still a virgin and what about it?... I haven't given myself to anyone because I wanted my first time to be special and not just because I was having a "fever"!

Suddenly, I heard that someone was banging my door with so much force, I don't know who it is but I can't let them to bang my door like that! I open the door and then I found myself facing some royal guards…but what?...one of them grabs my chin and looks at me as if confirming something…

-you're a uke…what's your name?

-a uke me?...I…uh… Sasuke Uchiha

-Hai, we found another uke! Guards take him to prince Naruto!

-what?...wait let me go!...I don't…!- I struggled against their grasp but my strength was the same as the strength of a girl, then one of them talked…

-the prince will be fascinated with you, it seems that nobody has even used you…hehe-he said with smirk on his face.

My eyes were starting to water… I couldn't understand what was happening… I want them to leave me alone! Why does everything change?... All of the guards start wandering around my house touching the belongings of my almost extinct family… I don't want to leave; I wanna stay at home, with my friends, with Shika… Wait don't…! They hit my head and then…darkness.

-Naruto…-I don't know why I called his name…but I was just thinking about him at that moment.

I opened my eyes and my body felt wet because of the rain…now that I remember… I was having dinner with Shika, we talked about ukes, about Naruto and…Naruto! Those guards took me from my house and said I was uke!

I reincorporated myself as fast as I could but I just saw a huge room with a huge bed, golden statues everywhere and a private bathroom…but what is this place?

Then, before I noticed someone opened the door and then I felt how two strong arms grabbed my waist, I turned my head to see who it was and then… I saw him.

-So it's you Sasu-chan, you're an uke after all, I'm mot surprised all of my maids envy your waist-he said while he was looking me in the eyes and caressing my skin under my shirt-mm…your skin is so soft…beauty…

-What… am I doing here?...eh?-I was blushed, feeling his hands touching my chest I could also feel his breath in my ear, it was making me feel nervous.

-From now on you will be my uke Sasuke…I hope you enjoy your stay, in the meantime…I would like you to take a bath and wear one of the kimonos that are on the bed, I want to show to all of my friends that I have such a beautiful uke-He said that at the same time that he was kissing my neck…I couldn't move…it was like if I were a statue.

-I…eh…Hai…Naruto-sama…

-You can call me Naruto-san so you don't have to bother…or just call me Naru-chan, my Sasu-chan?...-he said in a sexual tone while passing his fingers through my hair that was still wet.

-Ha…Hai…Naruto-san..

-Ok, be ready…I'll come to pick you up later-he's starting to leave but then he comes back and kiss me again on the lips with such a desire…I just blush…and close my eyes…I like how it feels…

-mm…alright then…Naruto-san

Once I finished saying that he left just as fast as he came then I took a look at the kimonos…did he really wanted me to wear one? It's ridiculous!...but I think that I must obey…I still haven't forgotten about the kiss…was it love?...but could this be an…Impossible Love?

**End of the Chapter.**

**This is my first fic so please go easy on me and I would also like to dedicate this fic to CharmedSasuke101 and to Itachi is KICKASS since they're the ones who inspired me to write this fic.**

**WARNING: THE SECOND CHAPTER CONTAINS A RAPE SCENE, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN PLEASE DON'T READ.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Impossible Love?**

**Chapter 2: Sometimes love hits you where you hurt the most**

**SASUKE POV**

I was taking a look at all of the kimonos, honestly all of them were beautiful but I've finally decided for one that looked like green combined with blue and it had some butterflies with such a wonderful colors; I went to take a bath just like Naruto-san told me to, I don't know why I'm listening to him another person would try to escape, but if I try to run away it will be much worse…

Once I felt the water was hot enough I got into the bath tube and relaxed my body then I started to think about all the things that were happening to me…

Well, I could try to run away, but the guards could find me and punish me…I wanted to see my brother but he left to another kingdom and he didn't even left a location where I could send a letter.

I don't know what to do…maybe I should just wait until my brother comes for me?...I think that's the best choice that I have until now, I just hope that I don't suffer the consequences during that time…and that Naruto-san won't treat me like all of his other ukes.

Once I finished washing my body I got out of the bathing tube and started drying myself with the towels that some of the servants left for me but…now that I remember! Shika told me once that the prince was engaged but I don't know with whom.

Suddenly I fell how tears are trying to leak out of my eyes…have I really fallen in love with him? It's just that I can't avoid this feeling of sadness just by the fact that he's going to marry someone else, I still remember when Shika gave me the news, I even cried a bit but I refused to tell Shika the reason of my sadness…why did I fall in love with him? Why did I fall in love with a prince that just treats his ukes as sexual toys or slaves?...why?...I would like to have control over my heart so I could order my feelings to go away…

Then I hear that someone is coming so I used the towel to cover my still wet body with it.

That person opens the door of the bathroom and she gave me a tender smile while she started to clean up the bathroom and changing the used towels for some clean ones.

I noticed that she was like around my age, with blond hair and blue eyes, and then suddenly she spoke.

-You must be Naruto-sama's new uke-she said while she was cleaning the bath tube.

-eh… Hai

-and what's your name little one?

-my name is Uchiha Sasuke…nice to meet you…

-You can talk to me freely since it's very difficult to find a maid that talks to you in a friendly way, almost all of them look at the new ukes in a nasty way.

-and why is that?

-Because they're jealous, almost all of the maids are in love with Naruto-sama, I'm not that's why I always try to be friends with the ukes and I warn them about things that they shouldn't do while being here.

-and what kind of things I shouldn't do?

-Well, first thing is that in this place Naruto-sama always tells you what to do and what not to do so whatever you do you must never disobey him, sometimes it's a little bit hard since some of the things that he asks are kind of…horrible-she said while she was looking at me with a sad face.

-…an-and…what am I supposed to do in here?

-well, according to Naruto-sama you are his bed uke so you…would be like some kind of lover you see?...all of the princes have one.

-a…lover?-I asked at the same time I felt my cheeks getting red-but I…I don't…

-you can't do anything…none of his previous lovers have ever refused, I recommend you do the same, you don't know how cruel Naruto-sama can be when he's angry.

-Hai…alright-I said while I was drying my hair a little-and what's your name?

-Ino Yamanaka, but you can call me Ino-chan if you want to n.n, if you need help with anything, just tell me ok? I'll be in the kitchen-she said while she was leaving-today Naruto-sama will invite his so called "friends" that are also princes to dinner so do everything he orders.

-Alright Ino-chan

-Well then sayo!-she said at the same time she was closing the door

Damn…now I'm supposed to be his lover? This is getting worse…would I have to give myself to him, maybe tonight? No way! I want for my first time to be special not like this! All angry I put the kimono on, some sandals, and a golden hair clip with some diamonds in it…dammit! Why do I have to dress like this?

I start walking through the halls; all of the maids are sending me weird looks I don't know what they are thinking, hmp! Like if I care, I just want to get out of this place! But then I see Naruto-san walking towards me, I'm starting to feel nervous and can't stop myself from blushing.

-Well, well, you look beautiful!-he said while he grabbed my waist with one hand and caressed my cheek with the other hand.

-My friends will envy me hehe

-Naruto-san-I whispered.

-Let's go then Sasuke-then Naruto grabbed my hand and guided me to the main hall

I saw a huge table surrounded by a lot of young men of the same age as Naruto-san and all of them had their ukes at a side, showing them like if they were objects, which makes me feel a little bit angry since I'm a uke as well.

-Hey everyone look at my new uke!-Naruto yelled while everyone was just staring at me, this is embarrassing!

-Well, well, your uke is such a babe from where did you get him from?-said a young man with some marks in his cheeks that looked like red fangs and had a whit puppy on his shoulders.

-Hai, where?-said another one.

-Naru-chan collecting ukes again. Why don't you consider his feelings?-said a young man with…uh…white eyes? His hair was long and brown and he was staring at me with a sad look in his eyes.

-Put your pity aside Neji, I already told you that I like to collect and use my ukes-Naruto said in an angry tone while he grabbed my waist in a possessive way.

-Besides this one looks gorgeous and he is a virgin-Everybody was looking at me like if they've never seen a virgin uke, I can't stand them looking at me that way, it's so embarrassing!

-That's why you should let him go, the poor guy doesn't even know what to expect with you… You'll probably be too harsh on him.

-Enough Neji! Besides ukes are only toys that we can use whenever we want to-said the prince that had red fangs on his cheeks.

-And on what position are you going to do it to him Naruto?

Ok, now I was really embarrassed, how can they ask such a thing? Aren't they supposed to be princes? They don't have at least a little bit of courtesy or manners?

-mmm…I don't know Kiba there are too many ways-Naruto said while kissing my neck, I was starting to feel a little bit scared.

-Leave him alone already!-said the prince with white eyes…I think his name was Neji, right?

-Shut up! He's my new toy and he will do everything that I say, besides who would want to have him? I saved hi he doesn't even have a family!

That does it…how dared he to say those things about me? He doesn't know that for me, my family means everything, and even if I was alone I felt loved because I had my friends, I had Shika, I had my brother who would come for me, I had everything, but when Naruto brought me here I lost all of that.

-I did have something! I had my family! My brother and my parents who are always looking after me from above! I had my friends!- I yelled while as I stepped away from Naruto with a defying look in my eyes.

-And then you came and took everything from me!

-Sasuke shut up! You can't talk to your master like that!-Naruto said with an angry look in his eyes, the other princes were just looking at the scene with a surprised look on their faces, nobody has ever yelled at Naruto… I think I'm the only one with the guts.

-I'll shut up when I want to!-then Naruto grabbed my wrist while he made some signs to his friends and they just nodded but prince Neji was looking at me with a sad face as if he knew what was going to happen.

Naruto took me to a room and then he roughly pushed me on the bed and then I saw him taking his clothes off…I don't understand; was he planning to …? When I finally realized what was happening he ripped my kimono off, then he flipped me on my stomach, and tied my hands to the headboard of the huge bed…this can't be happening to me!

-Let me go! Onegai!

-Shut up! You brought this on yourself!

-But..I…aaaah!- I screamed at the same time I felt something huge between my legs and inside of me.

-Onegai don't! Aaaah!

-Mmm you're so tight- he said at the same time he grabbed my hips to stop me from struggling.

I can't believe this is happening, tears are starting to fall from my eyes…it hurts too much, it hurts me the way he's treating me…I love him; but why is love so unfair? Why does he treat me like this? I truly love him and I want to be by his side, but I can't let him insult my family…it hurts so much, I feel like if I'm being torn apart from the inside, I feel like if my heart is being torn apart with each thrust.

-aaaaah!..gomenasai!..aaaaah!...matte..onegai!

-it's too late for apologies, you must never…aaaah…answer back to a prince…mmm..aaaah so tight- he atarts moving faster making each thrust stronger.

-aaaah!, don't…onegai!...aaaah!

-that's it keep crying and whining, let's see if your precious family is coming to rescue you..

-aaaah!..you're hurting me..onegai!...aaaaah!..matte!

I feel how blood is pouring from my insides and running down my legs, he's being too aggressive; so this is how my first time is going to be? Why?..why me? What did I do to deserve this? I love him; love I thought that feeling was supposed to be beautiful..but now I realize that that feeling is tearing me apart from inside and outside..

-aaaah, almost there you little whore- he said as he made his groin getting deeper inside of me.

-aaaaah!...onegai…matte…aaaah!- I can't feel my legs, my hands are starting to get bruises on them since they're tied, I'm lying on my stomach…I don't want to look back because if I do I'll watch the person I love the most penetrating me without mercy.

-aaaah..- he moans and finally releases his cum inside of me

-aaahm…- I moaned as well as I feel something warm inside of me, it's kind of pleasant but…I didn't wanted my first time to be like this..

He takes his hands off my hips making them fall on the bed, then he untied my hands, I fall limp with no strength left…my entry hurts I feel how blood is coming out of it…but my heart is what hurts the most.

Naruto gets up from the bed like if nothing happened, like if he has done this a million times, he covers my body with the bed sheets and sends me a serious look..

-Never answer back to a prince did you hear me?

-hai…- I whispered.

He left to take a bath, and then I started to cry with all the strength I had. Why is he doing this to me? If he just knew that I love him, would he be any different? I'm so tired so I close my eyes and fall asleep with my heart all broken.


End file.
